User talk:Npaproductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the The Avengers (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:06, 4 September 2012 Images Can you upload images with better names? for instance "AoA set RDJ Ruffalo.jpg" anything is better than a list of letters and numbers. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey @Doomlurker, sorry! I just saw this now. My bad! next time I'll upload them accordingly next time. Npaproductions (talk) 03:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Channing Tatum as Gambit: Deventley confirmed!!! Look at X-Men: Apocalypse now soemone added 3 links!!!! : That was me. Npaproductions (talk) 03:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : so you proved yourself wrong? : I didnt 'prove myself wrong', asshole. I simply did a little more digging, althought he's still tecnhincally not attached to Apocalypse just yet. He's still only rumor to be featured in that film. Since people like to revert my edits I figured there'd be no reason not to add it. Unless Doom has anything to say about it.. Npaproductions (talk) 18:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Jeez, there's no needs to cuss me out. I was just saying, you did keep deleting my edits, but then you added links saying he would be in it. I didn't mean to say it like that. Jeez : My bad dude, meant no disrespect, people on here are so dense (Ghost) that when someone is told to them as fact, or something like that, they take it and throw it away. Npaproductions (talk) 00:36, June 24, 2014 (UTC) The Other Don't worry about it man, we all miss things and make mistakes. Ghostkaiba is now convinced that when the Avengers fight Thanos the film will just fade to black and not show any outcome of the battle... I wouldn't mind so much if he started a forum thread or only commented on one article regarding it but he's said the same thing on at least three different articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Ah alright, yeah I completelyyyyy missed it. You should really threaten to ban him, he's getting way too out of control with his actions and what he's trying to claim as fact. He doesn't know, we certainly don't know, so why even try to make it a convincing theory and post it all over creation? He's become a throne in my side as I've tried to let him know how it is, how it truly is, but he's still presistant on saying that "oh, ronan is the other" or those comments about Avengers 3 battle. I doubt, in any pre-conceived ideas, that Whedon will let a billion dollar trilogy end with a "and fade to black" ''moment. It's non-sense, complete drivel. This isn't a TV series. Npaproductions (talk) 20:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Sharon Carter Why are you telling me? All I did was correct someone else's spelling mistake, I didn't put the information there. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Daniel Whitehall Well you've edited other articles, I don't understand why you've suddenly decided to not format them properly, even simple things like a bulleted list for relationships you've just gone ahead and decided not to. And why no infobox? When you create new articles there's a section at the top that says preloadable templates and practically creates the page for you. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) When you write biographies they should be past tense and should never refer to the person as a character e.g. You should never write "He is seen" it should be "He then..." This is basic biography stuff that I noticed you're doing wrong with your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Infinity War The correct name is Part I and II not 1 and 2 and thus 1 and 2 redirect to I and II. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:43, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm so happy you bought ' that up You know how many times I found plagiarizing of my and others users on Marvel Movie Wiki edits on MarvelCinematicUniverse.Wikia. So they can use our contributors but we can't use their are you kidding me man. But I am with you on plagiarizing on other people work. AND if I find any plagiarizings of our edits on MarvelCinematicUniverse I WILL REPORT To THEIR ADMIN! Cale2.0 (talk) 00:10, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : I'm totally with you on that. I got kicked off of MCU.WIKI. because I was making an edit, and everyone came to attack me and i freaked on them because i was only trying to help. It sucks that this page/site doesn';t get the love it needs to build up and be more of a Wikia page. Seems like a lot more people are going over to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia to edit their pages. I haven't seen anyone from the MCU page take stuff from this one, but I'm sure some of them have stolen the information I've found. They've literally put their page for Daniel Whitehall on the Daniel Whitehall marvel-movie wikia to go to theirs.. Like WHAT. We don't need to see two pages of the same person. We jus needf more people to contribute on here honestly. Npaproductions (talk) 01:35, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't you just edit on the Disney Wiki instead? Byzantinefire 02:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I did pull from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia, I'm not going to lair about it I needed the notes and I got lazy. And you are right people are going to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia. But Marvel Movies wiki is awesome and this is my first Wiki and I am prond to be apart of it. You can count on me. And go check the video out you thanks me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra1sBRLRFtc Cale2.0 (talk) 02:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :@Byzantinefire why don't you mind your own buisness? Why would I need to go to the Disney Wikia page to edit anything on there when I'm an editor on this Wikia page? That made no sense what so ever. Npaproductions (talk) 05:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :To @Cale2.0 I've seen that video already, it was great man, really funny stuff there. Yeah man really try to add to these pages. They need it, badly Npaproductions (talk) 05:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Contributors I'm not sure why you're telling me we need more contributors, I can't force people to edit in specific areas they edit what they want to and if that's not Agents of SHIELD I can't change that. Also, people have lives so can't spend all their time on Wikia so even if they start a project it may take them a long time to complete and that's fine by me. People are allowed free will. Besides, a lot of new editors (and certain old ones) don't make the articles correctly then it just makes more work for us that do when we have to tidy it up. I'm glad you're passionate about the topic but I'm not sure what you expect me to do. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Biographies and histories They should be written in the past tense '''not present and they should be written as if it's happening not you watching it happen for instance you should never write "he is seen going to his house" it should be "he went to his house". -Doomlurker (talk) 21:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC The difference What is the difference between the Inhumans and the mutants? Cale2.0 (talk) 17:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) : The Inhumans are owned by Marvel Studios and the mutants are owned by Fox. That's the main difference there bub ;) Npaproductions (talk) 00:09, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Lol so right you are Npaproductions very good sir! Cale2.0 (talk) Copyright violations Hi Npaproductions. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We've received two DMCA takedown notices from 20th Century Fox regarding images you recently posted here. The images were behind the scenes photos from the upcoming Fantastic Four film; one was of the Thing, and the other was of Doctor Doom. The DMCA takedown notices were valid so we removed the images, as required by the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA). Please check your other edits and uploads and remove any that you did not create or that you do not have permission to add to Wikia. Repeated copyright violations can result in a ban from the whole of Wikia. Please see our Terms of Use for more details. If you believe that the images were deleted in error and that the DMCA takedown notice was mistaken, you have the right to file a counter-notice. If you would like to do so, I can send you the DMCA notices that 20th Century Fox sent us, that way you have all the information you need. If you send a counter-notice, the complaining party then has 2 weeks in which to initiate a lawsuit. If they do not do so by the end of those 2 weeks, then we will restore the images. Of course, you are under absolutely no obligation to file a counter-notice. The process is there for you if you choose to use it, though. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Crossover You think Agents of shield going to crossover with Daredevil? Cale2.0 (talk) 21:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : I doubt it, there is the possiblity, but I think for the most part there will only be mentions and the like for those two series. It COULD happen since It's all connected, but at this point in time I don't see it happening. Npaproductions (talk) 22:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Guardians TV series Those are all animated MOVIES not animated TV series. We only add TV series that are related to an existing movie series or TV movies, i.e. stories that span multiple episodes or longer episodes acting as a TV movie. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:20, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, no sweat man Npaproductions (talk) 22:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Upload error That's something you need to ask Wikia maintenance, I haven't got a clue why you can't upload. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) The most powerful Which is the most powerful race, Mutants or Inhumans? (Cale2.0 (talk) 19:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC)) : It depends I suppose.. Depends on each power. But If I had to take a swing and make a guess I'd personally say Inhumans. They seem more powerful creatures. : I grow on Spider-Man and X-Men my money on Mutants. Cale2.0 Images Some of the images you are uploading are very blurry and low quality. Try to refrain from uploading low quality images. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Is it 2015 in the MCU? (Cale2.0 (talk) 18:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC)) Images When images are added to galleries they should be put in chronological order, you haven't done this. Please rearrange them correctly. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Specifically War Machine. Please put the images in the gallery in chronological order. -Doomlurker (talk) 22:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Just to clarify why you have been banned for a day, I have banned you so I have a chance to correct what I asked you to correct yourself seeing as you ignored my request. You'll be able to edit again this time tomorrow. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:14, April 18, 2015 (UTC) JARVIS Why did you remove my paragraph?? Is it not a right period to update it now?? I am working on Quicksilver's page, if then, should I immediately stop now? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'm not sure if you've even seen Age of Ultron yet because as far as I can tell you're in America but F.R.I.D.A.Y. is Irish just like the actress, Kerry Condon, who voices her. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ultron Why do you keep undoing my edits? I know Ultron looked like a god in the trailers, but if we're being honest, he was lousily pathetic. Cap pretty much outmatched Ultron pretty easily, so this should be reflected on pages. Sorry. -- ImperiexSeed, 2:35 AM, May 6th 2015 Sentence articles Changing someone's poorly created article to read "To be added" isn't helping. Either reformat it so it looks right, tag it for deletion by writing or tell me about it and I will deal with it. I don't want to find any other articles that just read To be added. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) How Do Can you tell me how do Summary and Undo revision I don't know how. Cale2.0 (talk) 13:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Screen grabs Are you taking screen grabs from a pirate copy of Age of Ultron? I'm deleting all low quality images because it just makes more work when we have to replace them with higher quality ones. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) File Names While they're better than some around here stop uploading them as Captain America Civil War, add the word filming in there at least. I'll go through and rename the ones you've uploaded when I get a chance but if you upload any more include the word SET or FILMING. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Civil War In Captain America: Civil War, which side will you be on Tony's or Cap's? Cale2.0 (talk) 17:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Too soon to honestly tell there man. But, if I had to pick a side, I couldn't. I like them both equally. BUT, if I had to choose a side, it'd be on Vision's side. Npaproductions (talk) 20:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) You are right about that only the first trailer will tell. Cale2.0 (talk) 17:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Block Have you not read your talk page on the DC Movies? Because I wrote you multiple messages in the past about categorising images that you flat out ignored. And then you uploaded more images and once again ignored my request that you categorise them. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:07, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Well I messaged them directly to your talk page. And it's a policy that we have on DC Movies that we don't happen to have here. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ten Rings It's fine to add the information to Ant-Man. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:15, June 22, 2015 (UTC) How Henry Pym is a founding member of The Avengers in the comics not in the MCU. Cale2.0 (talk) 18:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Npaproductions Why did you undo my edits? neilbagchibatman moving articles If you're going to move an article you need to change the links to that article so that for instance The Punisher (1989) links to Dave (Hensleigh series) not Dave from Ant-Man. Also, hopefully Ant-Man characters will receive surnames so we can name them more accurately. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, June 30, 2015 (UTC) When I said for instance that meant there are multiple articles that link there. See . Any of those that refer to Ben Foster's Dave need the link changing. If you don't want to do the work, don't move the articles, wait or ask me to do it. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Microverse What are you struggling with? I'd say it should be something along the lines of The Microverse is a dimension that can be entered from Earth by compressing a human's mass to a certain point. Although that is the comic universe, if that's how it works in the films then that should be similar to what we write. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Aunt May No, don't add it until it's officially confirmed and I wouldn't count that as confirmed. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : okay, already added to the rumor section Npaproductions (talk) 19:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Leslie Bibb I don't class slashfilm as a reliable, official source. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Deadpool gallery If they're images from the film they don't go in promotion. You're the only one that has been putting that kind of image in promotion (I think I've seen it a lot in Ant-Man from where you've added images). Deadpool is a difficult one to know what are from the film or aren't but I think the ones that I've added to the regular gallery are all from scenes in the film. Promotion is images taken specifically for promotional purposes (i.e. posters or pictures of characters that aren't scenes in the film) not images from the film released to promote it because they're still images from the film. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Actors Category The Actors category page is for characters whose profession is acting not for cast members of films. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Eternity To be honest I assumed the shadowy figure in the Quantum Realm was Janet but we won't know for sure unless someone officially confirms it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:12, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you think he's dead Do you believe Andrew is dead or have he turn into a Inhuman? Probably not I think. Cale2.0 (talk) 16:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, well now I own my friend 5 dollars. Cale2.0 (talk) 13:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I really didn't see that coming. Cale2.0 (talk) 14:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) The episode was the best in this season so far and there still more to come, and also we see the aftermath of Civil War. Cale2.0 (talk) 14:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) MCU Against Thanos Yeah it going to take the Avengers and Defenders and the Guardians and S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nova Corps and the Inhumans to fight Thanos. Infinity War is going to be The War of the Five Kings. Cale2.0 (talk) 14:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Civil War images This is disrespectful losing images to another user is one thing but making duplicates of such a grand scale when you could have just uploaded already existing ones is just plain wrong. 04:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I do agree that you should have just uploaded the higher quality images over the existing files instead of uploading another 80 or so images. You just created more work. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Sanctum Sanctorum While the page did need updating to cover the MCU, most of the links to the article are from Dr. Strange (1978) so by removing all the old information instead of renaming it to DeGuere series you made multiple links direct to an article where there was no longer any information for the film universe they are part of. If you're going to split an article to detail a separate universe please remember to make sure each universe is represented rather than disregarding one. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Daredevil vs Crossbones For some reason I want to see Daredevil fight Crossbones somewhere down the road. A fight between Matt and Rumlow would be sick to see. Cale2.0 (talk) 16:32, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Pop Vision Hi npa, I looked it up and this is what I found http://marveltoynews.com/funko-phasing-vision-pop-vinyls-variant-figure-revealed/ and http://www.poppriceguide.com/guide/p/PopVinyl_PopMarvel/3055/visionfaded/ as you can see by the first article the name going round for the Phasing Vision is faded Vision as weird as it sounds and the second link should show you that people are selling the figure under both words. Phasing is a better word for it but I was just going by a pop list and they had it as faded. Regardless, it is apparent both are the same Pop just with people calling it different things. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:24, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Mason price There is a user who renamed the page for the Fantastic Four 2015 film. He renamed it "Fantastic Four: Reborn". I knew for sure that was not the case, so I tried reverting the edits myself, but the title itself (along with the sub-articles directly linked to the page) would not change. I need some help with successfully reversing the edits and making sure that this user/kid doesn't screw around anymore. --Astroarnav (talk) 22:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, there is a lot on the main page that needs changing. Do you know where the portals/templates are? Featured characters need to be changed. I would like to edit them. Can you link me them? Are they restricted to admins or-? Imperial Wyrm 05:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Admins Who is admin here besides Doom? Why aren't you admin? Imperial Wyrm 14:45, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Kurt Wagner X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) isn't canon but X-Men: The Official Game is as far as I can tell. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) MCU Wiki info removal You know what else is also extremely redundant? Tolerating the theft of the MCU Wiki content in the first place. If this Wiki had any sense of order, there would be no need for me to remove the stolen content.--Uskok (talk) 17:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Insights Not sure why it doesn't work on the insights page. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:31, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Use instead. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Daredevil Season Two timeline Have you figured out the timeline of season 2? I know it begins in the summer and ends at Christmas. Cale2.0 (talk) 17:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Star-Lord confirmed? http://comicbook.com/marvel/2016/04/11/star-lord-and-thor-confirmed-for-avengers-infinity-war/ I saw it, thanks sorry about it it's just that i missed it. Spiderluis96 (talk) 15:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Spiderluis96 Hela's page name So a new page for Hela has been made, but it was labeled "Hela (Earth-199999)", so I tried changing it to just "Hela" but it wouldn't let me. I have two questions, can I (with an admin's approval) change it to just "Hela"? And why can't I rename pages when trolls (not including the guy who named the page that way (which isn't trolling)) are doing stuff like wrongfully renaming pages? --Astroarnav (talk) 17:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Links Sorry if i skipped doing links, i just need a tutorial of how to put links on the character box on every page and i'm new on Wikia. Spiderluis96 (talk) 18:21, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Spiderluis96 Captain America: Civil War Red Carpet Event Do you know any spoilers you saw at the Red Carpet Premiere of Captain America: Civil War? Larry1990 21:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :@''Larry1990 i honestly havent had a chance to see the event in full, but I do know from the event that Marsa Tomeli was officially confirmed to appear as Aunt May. Ill write on your wall once I see it abd give u some juicy bits. Npaproductions (talk) 21:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, There has been a confirmed report that Doctor Strange will appear in Infinity War. http://www.cosmicbooknews.com/content/doctor-strange-confirmed-avengers-infinity-war Spiderluis96 (talk) 15:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Luis G. Rodríguez Seijo Angel I think that Angel in Apocalypse is NOT Warren Worthington III at all. He would've been a kid in 1983, plus, he is East German in Apocalypse. Do you think we should talk to Doomlurker about making a separate page? Imperial Wyrm 03:45, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Galleries There's a new wikia feature that I enabled. I think it's still in the beta stages but yes. You can only add to galleries with source for the time being while it is enabled. So it's actually more modern somehow despite looking older. If it doesn't improve I'll just turn the feature off. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) You can read about the features of the new galleries here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_Image_Galleries - Doomlurker (talk) 21:17, June 2, 2016 (UTC) The promotional images I added the merchandise promotional images. Imperial Wyrm 01:08, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Updates I updated Apocalypse and the pages of most X-Men: Apocalypse characters except for Beast and Professor X. Those are the only two pages that need updates, I'd say. Other than X-Men related stuff, I'd say that Helmut Zemo REALLY needs updating. So does Hulk. Imperial Wyrm 06:42, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Runaways Yes we can. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:23, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Top 10 Who do you think is the top 10 best fighters in the MCU? Cale2.0 (talk) 18:01, September 23, 2016 (UTC) My top 10 1. Cap 2. T'Challa 3. Bucky 4. Matt 5. Natasha 6. Elektra 7. May 8. Peggy 9. Dottie (old as hell now) 10. Bobbi Cale2.0 (talk) 19:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) The Rider It's pretty safe to say that The Rider who gave Robbie his was Johnny Blaze, what are your thoughts on it. Cale2.0 (talk) 17:20, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Doctor Strange timeline Have you figured out the timeline for Doctor Strange. I thought it's was in the middle of Civil War when Rhodey back got broken, any thoughts? Cale2.0 (talk) 21:14, November 25, 2016 (UTC) AIDA I heard a good theory on a podcast about AIDA. Mordo tells Strange that their artifacts are inanimate objects that are be empowered by powerful magic. Aida is an inanimate objects that read from the Darkhold itself so maybe Aida is a empower artifact? Cale2.0 (talk) 19:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC)